The Runaway Princess
by aspiringstoryteller12
Summary: Leliana Drakov ran away from her demon heritage many years ago and Rose Summers happens to fit the description. Without a memory, she embarks on a strange journey with two hot boys. It's a story of love and friendship in a world with angels and demons. Rated M for safety and in this section because there's no angels and demons category.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Chance Meeting**

I checked the clock for the tenth time, hoping the clock would read 10:30. '_10:20, damn it.' _I thought to myself.

"Would you relax? You've got ten more minutes, it'll go by a hell of a lot faster if you chill the fuck out and watch t.v. or something." My sister and college roommate told me.

I'm dying my hair blond. It's my first time ever dying my hair and I'm just too excited to see how it comes out. I've always wanted blond hair, but my mom had the whole 'my house, my rules' thing growing up. Now I'm in college though, I live in a dorm, so bye bye stupid brown hair, hello beautiful blond!

_'Well if time would move FASTER that is...'_

"Hey Anne, maybe I could dye your hair. That would make time go faster." I suggested to my older sister.

She laughed. "Thanks but no thanks, Rosie. First of all, I don't trust you with my hair, I hardly trust you with my hairbrush. You take clumsy to a whole new level. Second of all, I actually like my hair color."

My sister, Anne Lynn Summers, is the most confident person I've ever met. She's 5'8, super skinny with small curves, and her brown hair is pin straight and down to her elbows. She loves to put different things in her hair and try out new hair styles, which just makes her so much cooler. Her green eyes are very bright, even brighter than mine, and she can give you a look like she's looking into your soul. She doesn't go out of her way to be popular, if anything she actually is kinda anti-social and tries to avoid people, but people when they meet her just love her. Who can blame them? She's...well...perfect.

And I'm far from it. My hair isn't straight, it's wavy, and it takes forever to straighten to look even remotely like hers. She's way more skinny than I am, I was cursed with curves (which makes sports, which I actually use to enjoy as a child, more difficult to do) and my stare just make people think I'm retarded. So really, the only thing I got going for me is my new hair and my name. I pouted. "Hey you said once I started college you'd stop calling me Rosie. It's just Rose."

Anne smiled brilliantly at me. "I said I'd stop calling you Rosie in front of other people." She pinched my cheek. "'Cause you know you will always be my wittle wosie wosie" She cooed in a baby voice.

I hit her hand away. "God you're annoying. How old are you? Twelve?"

"Twenty-one actually, and if you want to have a 'beer and movie' night tonight, you ought to be nice to me. Me being of legal age to drink is your only access to alcohol." She smirked. What a bitch!

"Oh, that's right, I meant to say you're the best sister in the world and I am so grateful just to bask in your presence." I said, voice full of sarcasm.

Anne laughed. "You should be, I just distracted you for ten minutes. It's time to rinse your hair, princess."

I jumped up, full of excitement. '_YES! FINALLY!' _I ran down the hall to the bathroom and rinsed out my hair in one of the showers. I took the shower as quickly as possible. I then promptly got out, got dressed in my work clothes, and brushed my hair, blow dried it and brushed it while I blow dried it. Sounds ridiculous, I know, but it keeps it from being as wavy and makes straightening it a lot easier.

I looked in the mirror and the person I saw in it stared back at me in awe. _'Is that me? I look like a completely different person...'_

I went over to my sister, who was reading an astrology book and hit it out of her hand. "Hey! What the he-" She started, then stopped as she looked at me. "Oh my god."

I smiled, ecstatic. "That good, eh?"

My sister was silent for a moment. "I think you looked better before." She said quietly, getting up and heading to the nightstand, where she plucked hair out of her hairbrush. "And what did I say about leaving your hair in my hairbrush? It's a pet peeve and it's annoying."

"Don't change the subject. You think I looked better before?" I asked, incredulously. "Before when what? I was uglier than you? God forbid I look good, is that it?"

"That's not true and you know it."

"Oh yeah? Then why were you looking at me in awe when you first saw me?"

Anne sighed, frustrated. "Because you looked like a whole new person! One that isn't you! One that people won't see and go, 'Hey, that's Rose, the sweet girl from Montana'. Instead they'll go, 'Hey, that's a totally hot blond with a nice rack and sweet ass, Imma tap that'."

My jaw dropped. Did my sister just call me a slut? "Whatever, Anne. I'm going to work." I said, grabbing my jacket and keys.

"Rose, wait-" She started, but I slammed the door on her and ran to my car. On the way to work, I tried not to cry. My sister has always been supportive of me, so why not now? Do I look so different she thinks I'll start acting different? Like I'll become some slut? Or just mean?

I had no answers, no matter how much I thought about it. I gave up and just focused on work. I work at a local bookstore, which is usually pretty busy during the day, but at night, pretty dead. I mostly do cleaning. I was just about to close up when a boy walked in. A cute one, may I add.

He had spikey, dark brown hair and eyes to match it. He carried himself like he would tear anyone to shreds who messed with him. And boy, was he ripped. I wanted to say something, even welcome him to the store like I do with every single customer who enters the store, but I simply couldn't speak. He was too hot.

_'See? Anne had nothing to worry about. Being blond didn't turn me into a super slut, I can't even talk to the guy.'_

The boy searched the store and I finished the rest of the closing duties and he came up to the desk about ten minutes later, two astrology books in hand. I wanted to comment, I really did, but I didn't know what to say. So I just silently rang up his books.

"How late are you open until? I mean, it's pretty dead in here...but out there, there's a bunch of people. I'd hate for a beautiful woman like you to have to walk to your car alone and possibly be mugged." He said, flirtatiously.

I blushed. "We're already closed." I said, putting his books in a bag. "Your total is 32.41"

He handed me two twenties. "Why didn't you tell me so? I would have hurried up. I'd hate to keep you..." The strange, beautiful man trailed. "Well unless you wanted to be kept."

"I can't ask people to leave." I blurted. _'Wow, couldn't have flirted at all there, just had to state the rules my manager said? Rules I don't even FOLLOW?'_

He smiled beautifully at me. "Well, how about I make it up to you and take you out to dinner tonight?"

I was just asked out. By a hot stranger. _'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!'_

But...Anne is waiting for me...with beer and movies... '_She also basically called me a slut though...but still, if I just ditch her, for a guy I just met and don't even know his name, aren't I being exactly what she called me?'_

"I can't." I said, dismissively. "My sister is waiting for me."

"Right. Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Rose. I'm sure I'll see you again." He winked, before walking out. _'Oh! Sexy work stalker! How exciting! How did he know my name?...oh nametag, duh.'_

I closed up the shop, excited about this interesting man, wondering when exactly I'll see him again. When I got home, the dorm room was empty. _'She must be getting the beer...God, it's super hot in here.'_ I checked the heat and it was set for eighty four degrees. '_Stupid sister, she always cranks up the damn heat! Is she trying to kill us?'_

I turned it down to seventy-two and cranked open our window. Being pissed off about how hot it was reminded me how pissed off I am at Anne. I sat down on the bed. Yeah, we only have one bed. We could've had two but Anne insisted we get a t.v. and stand, a bookshelf and vanity instead. Something about wanting a pimped out dorm room and liking sleeping on the floor to convince me this was acceptable. Which it's not, but she wouldn't give up, and I gave up trying. I was thinking about throwing a cd in the dvd player, when I saw Anne's hairbrush. It wasn't overly full of blond hair, but there was enough to notice.

This sounds strange, but no matter how mad I am at my sister, or how sorry she'll probably be when she gets back, if that hairbrush stays like that, there will be fighting words. She is anal about her hairbrush and having my newly died, blond hair just chilling there is asking for another fight. I got up to empty it when there was a knock on the door.

I stopped and went over to the door, opening it right up. "Hello?"

There was a little tween girl standing there, in a girl scout uniform, cookies in hand. _What the fuck?_ "Can I interest you in some cookies?" She asked cheerfully.

"Uh...do you know how late it is little girl? You shouldn't be out selling cookies this late at night, you could get seriously hurt."

"Do **you** know how late it is? You shouldn't just be answering your door so quickly at this time of night, I could have been here to rob you."

My jaw dropped. Did a girl scout just threaten me? Seriously? "Hey aren't you suppose to be all sugar and spice and everything nice?"

"That's a powerpuff girl, you tard. You gonna buy any cookies or what?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "You aren't even remotely convincing me to buy your damn cookies!"

She smirked. "Whatever! My job's done!" Then took her little wagon of cookies and started running down the hallway. I almost chased after her and probably would have, but my sister was headed this way. I crossed my arms and stared at her. "Is that apology beer?" I asked, hoping for a yes. I hate holding grudges, I'm all about the forgive and forget. What better way to forget you're angry than with alcohol?

"It is." She said, walking by me. "What was with that girl scout?"

I shrugged. "Who cares? Let's drink!" I exclaimed, grabbing an orange shocktop from her bag of goodies.

Anne put the movie, which was the classic Texas Chainsaw Massacre and looked up at me from her spot on the floor. "Are you still angry with me?"

I held up the apology beer. "Nope! But if you wanna explain why you were mean before we press that little play button, I'd like to hear you out." It's true. I wasn't angry with her but I was confused as to why she got uppity.

My perfect sister sighed. "You just worked so hard to become the amazing, smart girl you are today. And I guess I'm just afraid people will look at you and only see the blond hair this...different person, so much that they won't want to get to know the real you."

_'Aw, she's just looking out for me. In her own, twisted little way.'_ "Sis, thanks." I gave her a big hug. "But you have no need to worry."

"You're keeping the blond, aren't you?"

I smiled. "Uh huh."

"It helped you meet a boy, didn't it?"

"Uh huh."

"Said boy asked you out, didn't he?"

"Oh yes!" I exclaimed. "But, I told him I had plans with my sister. And came here to watch movies and eat popcorn with you. See? Just because people may think I'm some blond bimbo doesn't mean I'm actually going to become one."

Anne chuckled. "I suppose you're right. Just be careful, kay?"

"Yeah, yeah, just press play."

We watched our movie and drank our beer, eating popcorn (store bought, no microwaving required) and finally it was time to hit the hay. We were both getting ready to go to bed when my sister asked, "Hey have you seen my hairbrush?"

"Yeah it's on the vanity." Shit! I forgot to empty it of hair!

I ran over but for some reason it wasn't there. "Huh...I could've sworn it was here..."

My sister rolled her eyes. "You know if you broke it, it's not the end of the world. Just admit it."

"But I didn't-"

She sighed. "Look I'm tired, I'll just throw my hair up tomorrow. No big deal." She said, before narrowing her eyes and pointing at me. "Pick up a new one before class. Actually, pick up two."

I was about to ask why two, when it hit me. One for me, one for her, therefore no more me using her hairbrush. "Got it!" I brushed my teeth and hopped into bed. "Goodnight, Anne."

"Sweet dreams, Rosie."

I was too far into dreamland to correct her on my name.

* * *

The next morning we were almost late to our astrology class, since we were both missing books and got chewed out by out teacher who had a lisp. Yeah, we were pretty entertained. We did that whole try not to laugh, definitely don't look at each other when we slip up because that only lets giggles escape and get us more into trouble thing and got an extra assignment.

After class, I had world literature and she had psychology two so we parted ways. She reminded me to get hairbrushes after class, which I did, right before heading into work. It was another slow day and I eventually got bored so I gave her a call while I literally had no customers.

"Is something wrong Rosie?" Anne answered after the first ring.

_'Always the worry wart.' _"Yes...I am bored out of my fucking mind."

She snorted. "So you call me? Why not that cute boy you met last night?"

"I never got his number...or name..."

I heard her laughter through the phone. "You were going to go with some boy, out to dinner on a whim, without even getting his name?"

I sighed, dreamily, thinking of how hot this mystery man was. "Yup. He was that dreamy."

"Haven't you ever heard of stranger danger?"

"Yes but that applies to creepy men in vans offering candy or looking for puppies. Super sexy guys who like reading don't fall under that."

"Uh huh." She said, unconvinced.

"Don't knock it if you haven't tried it."

"You haven't tried it either. You came home last night, remember?" See, I'm not good with guys. I went on a date once with a friend I had known forever, which was just awkward by the way, and last night was the first time I was ever asked out. And by a stranger. So she's right.

_'But I'm not good with guys and she could have any one she wants! So if she wants to play the weirdo game, let's play! I'm down for a bicker'_

"I do remember. I also remember that between the two of us, I'm the only one even remotely trying, Miss Shut In."

I could imagine her rolling her eyes. "I just don't see the point in dating, okay?"

"Or socializing?"

"You don't socialize either. You only hang out with me."

She had a point but I had a reason. "That's because all my friends went to different colleges and I just started here. I have acquaintances who I'm working towards being friends with. This is your third year, where are your friends?"

There was silence on the other side. _'I didn't mean to get serious...' _"Hey, Anne, you okay? I was just playing with you..."

"I know. You're fine." She said, quietly. "Just hit a nerve, that's all." _'Shit, I feel really bad.'_

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe some other time. I have to go into work and I don't want to be late and emotional when I go in. No one likes a crazy waitress."

"I'm really sorry for what I said. We can talk all night, eat chocolate and do each other's hair. I remembered the hairbrushes!"

My sister laughed weakly. "Awesome. If you see your cutie though, don't worry about it, it looks busy so I'll probably be out late." _'Isn't she the best?'_

"I'll text you with updates at the least."

"Sounds great. Love you, Rosie."

"It's Rose." I said, stubbornly. "But I love you too. Bye sis!"

I hung up and started thinking as I pretended to look busy for the cameras. I know my sister when through this time of her life where she had lots of friends and a boyfriend and they all got in this car accident. Everyone was okay though, no one was too injured luckily, but ever since then she became such a shut in. _'I wonder if there was some sort of fighting or something that caused the accident...I think I remember her saying the accident had to do with her break-up...'_

I was so wrapped up in the mystery of my sister as I closed up shop that I wasn't paying attention at all. Maybe if I had been more focused, I would have made it to my car before a cloth was pressed against my mouth, forcing me to inhale fumes and give into the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Dimitri, the Kidnapping Demon**

I woke up in the back of a car with my wrists and ankles tied together and a gag over my mouth. The rest of my body was also tied so tightly in rope, I could hardly breath, never mind move. Fear coursed through my veins. _'Why is this happening to me? Why am I here?'_

I was too scared to say a damn thing, my eyes looked out the window. It was pitch black and I had no idea where I was headed or how long I was unconscious.

"You're up." A familiar voice stated. I looked towards the driver and saw the boy from the bookstore, the hot one who asked me out.

_'Fucking fantastic. Creepy hot stalker taken to a disturbing new level. He's probably a sociopathic serial killer!' _I didn't move, frozen in fear and the unknown that was my future.

"Bet you're wishing you weren't so cocky in that bookstore, don't you? You thought I was just another human hitting on such a beautiful girl like yourself. You didn't even look over your shoulder to see if I was following. Not once!"

Did he just say human? Meaning he isn't human? _'Wait, I think he implied I'm not human too.' _I started squirming, freaking out completely. I just wanted to get out of the car, that's it. I don't care if it hurts, or even if it kills me, it is better than whatever this lunatic has in store for me.

The creepy stranger pulled the car over, making me freak out even more. _'He's going to kill me!'_ He turned around in his seat and oddly enough looked concerned. "Hey, hey, hey, relax." He held his hands up, staring deep into my eyes. "I promise I am not going to physically hurt you." He swore.

For some reason, my body relaxed a little, like I believed him. _'Don't be stupid, he stalked you, kidnapped you, tied and gagged you. If he's not going to hurt you, what the hell IS he going to do with you?'_

"Pweef bust weh be gooh." I mumbled through the gag.

"If I take off your gag, you promise not to spit fire at me right?"

I blinked. '_Spit fire at him? What the fuck?' _I nodded, shaking my head or doing nothing wasn't going to get the gag off me. Maybe I can get him to let me go if he can actually understand what I'm saying.

The man reached over and untied it. "So what were you trying to say?" He asked, casually.

"Please just let me go." I begged, tears threatening to spill. "I don't know who you are, or what you want with me, but I don't care, I just want to go home."

The bastard chuckled. "I **am** taking you home, Leliana. Dimitri's the name, by the way, we have a mutual friend, whom we are headed to meet." He said, turning around to start the car again. "And stop with the about to cry thing, I'm not falling for it."

_'He thinks I'm some chick named Leliana. This is a really bad misunderstanding.' _"My name isn't Leliana!" I cried. "You have the wrong person!"

This so-called Dimitri stopped and looked at me again, disbelief on his face. "That's the angle you're going with? Really?"

Tears were streaming down my face. "Angle? What the hell are you talking about? And why did you kidnap me? Please, just let me go!"

He looked conflicted. "You're pretty convincing." He admitted. "But I was already warned, Leliana. You know exactly what I'm talking about. And you know it's about time you came home. I can't just let you go."

_'He's not going to believe anything I say.'_ I started sobbing, hurting myself against the restrains. Dimitri turned back around and started driving again, and I cried. I had no idea why this was happening to me, why he insisted I was some girl named Leliana nor where this 'home' he was talking about even was. Eventually, he pulled over again and I braced myself for this 'mutual friend' and the terrible unknown ahead.

My kidnapper turned towards me, a sad look in his eyes. "Please stop crying." He said, softly. "I know you'll be in some trouble at home, but we'll do everything we can to lessen it. So please, no more crying, okay?"

_'This Dimitri fellow is strange.' _My eyes burned, I reigned in the tears the best I could. "You won't listen to me." I said in a hoarse voice. "You took me **away** from my home. You keep saying weird things and act like I know what you're talking about, but I don't! I have no idea what's going to happen to me and **I am scared**!"

That conflicted look came about again. "How do you do it? How do you look so innocent and...human?"

_'He said it again, that human thing.' _"I am human." I said, slowly, fear bubbling up inside me, bigger than before. "Are you not?"

He watched me, calculating. "No. I'm a demon." His eyes narrowed. "As are you, Leliana."

_'A...demon? Like with horns and a tail?'_ "So...let me get this straight. You think I am some girl named Leliana...who is a demon...like yourself...and you're taking me to home, which is where? Hell?"

Dimitri rolled his eyes. "See now I know you're bullshitting, Hell isn't a real thing. That's like saying the angels live in Heaven."

Hysteria bubbled up inside me now. Angels? Demons? This guy is clinically insane. "Oh my God, you are going to kill me." I laughed, with no humor. "You're** insane**! You are one hundred percent crazy and I am going to be some murder victim on a serial killer special five years from now!"

He gave me a concerned look. "What the hell are you talking about?"

I couldn't stop the hysteric laughter. "Oh that is just precious. Because this entire time, that's what I've been asking you. Is this part of the sick and twisted pleasure you get from killing people? Making them play these mind games with you first?"

"I already promised you I wouldn't hurt you, Leliana-"

"THAT'S NOT MY FUCKING NAME!" I shouted, hysterics gone replaced by fight or flight. I was feeling a bit of both. "My name is Rose! **Rose! **I have never met a person named Leliana in my entire fucking life! I am a human, okay? HUMAN! I got news for you, so are you! Angels and demons don't exist, okay? I don't know what sick fantasy you're living out in your crazy-ass mind, but they are not real! Your entire justification for kidnapping me, is **not real**!"

Dimitri watched me, carefully. "Why do I get the feeling you actually believe that?"

"BECAUSE IT'S THE TRUTH!"

He watched me for a moment, then sighed. "It's not. But you believe it. This poses quite the problem."

_'I think I'm finally getting somewhere.'_ "It doesn't have to, Dimitri. Just do the right thing." I pleaded. "Let me go. I have a family, people who will be missing me, looking for me. If you let me go, I promise, I won't tell them who you are, you can go and be crazy elsewhere, just let me go."

"See, I can't do that." My kidnapper said, crushing my hope. "And, since I honestly believe you don't know you're Leliana, I'll show you some proof as to why I know you are." He pulled a picture out of his pocket and held it up to my face.

It was a picture with a twelvish, blond haired boy...and me, well a twelve year old blond version of me. _'How is that possible? I don't remember that.' _"I'll admit that looks a lot like me. But I don't know that boy...and I don't have blond hair. Well, naturally. I just dyed my hair blond for the first time a couple days ago."

"I have an explanation for that, but I don't think you'd believe me if I told you just yet. So here's the second part." He opened his dashboard, and pulled out my sisters hairbrush that went missing. _'And had my hair in it...'_ "I took this from your dorm and ran a test on your hair. It was quite pricy to match the DNA, but I had to be sure. And it was a match to your sample from your actual home."

My head was spinning. "How did you get that from my room? I get you followed me...but I was in my dorm the entire time...how did you...?"

He smirked, proud of himself. "Paid that girl scout to distract you, climbed in through your window. Bang, pow, boom." He paused, letting it sink in. "I also took your astrology books for extra proof to Zane."

"Who's Zane?"

Dimitri's smile left. "The guy in the picture. You and him were good friends. He really missed you all these years you know."

I wasn't sure what I believed. Did I believe Dimitri followed me to my dorm and stole my stuff? Yes. Do I believe that the picture he showed me is real? Yes, it's a very old fashioned picture, with no way of being photo-shopped. Do I actually believe I'm this Leliana girl? I don't know. Do I believe this angel and demon crap? No. Do I believe Dimitri believes in it? Yes. _'What the hell am I suppose to do?'_

"This D.N.A. test...do you have the paper confirming what you're saying?" I asked, changing the topic from whoever this Zane dude is.

"Yes, but not on me. Zane has it. He's the mutual friend I mentioned earlier, the one we're headed to meet."

"Why didn't he come with you to kidnap me?"

"Well he thought you'd recognize him and run off. We didn't think you'd go as far as changing your memories." _'Say what now?'_

"You're starting to lose me again. Changing my memories?"

He sighed. "Yes. I'll have Zane explain it, he's better at these kind of things. I know it's hard and you're probably still scared, but you have to trust me on this. Everything will be explained."

Again, I believed he thought this to be true, but I still didn't. And I was still scared. "Can you at least untie me? It's not like I can go anywhere, you'll be driving and I don't even know where I am."

"I can't, I promised Zane I wouldn't no matter what you said." Dimitri admitted. "But I'll insist he does when we get to him, okay?"

I didn't say anything else. What else is there to say? He wasn't going to answer my questions, he'd just tell me that this Zane guy will tell me. I closed my eyes, exhausted from struggling against my ties, all my crying, and trying to figure out what the hell was going on. I hoped when I opened them again, I'd be in my dorm room, and this entire night was just some nightmare.

* * *

Much to my distaste, it was no nightmare. I was still tied up, but the car had stopped. The car was parked in some shady motel parking lot and Dimitri was talking to someone outside of the car. I couldn't hear what they were saying and I certainly couldn't read lips, so I waited, growing more and more uneasy as each minute passed.

Eventually, the other guy walked into a motel room and Dimitri came and opened the back seat. He had a knife. Alarmed, I did my best to try and wiggle away from him.

"Hey, hey, relax, okay? I promised not to hurt you, remember?"

"Then why do you have that knife?"

"To untie you. The knots are extremely tight, it's the only way to do it." He explained, getting in next to me. "Now relax, everything is going to be explained, okay?"

Slowly but surely, he cut off all my ties, before backing out of the car. I followed his pursuit out, but as soon as I got out and booked it for the office. The office of motels always had someone, right? And if not, they at least had a phone to call the cops, right? _'He may believe all this, and part of me believes some of it too, but that doesn't make kidnapping right and that doesn't mean I want to be part of any of this.'_

I don't know if it was my body being weak from being tied and unmoving for so long or if Dimitri is just really fast, but he caught me in no time, hand over my mouth to prevent me from screaming and was dragging me back. I tried biting his hand but got no reaction. He kicked on the door the other guy went through twice, not taking any chances on uncovering my mouth.

The door opened and I was brought inside, the door shut behind me. "Now that was just stupid. Take advantage of my kindness again, and you'll regret it." Dimitri said, glowering. "I promised not to physically hurt you, but I can emotionally."

I believed him and once again, was scared of him. _'I'm pathetic.'_ "Dimitri, relax. From what you told me, she's already confused and terrified. I warned you she would attempt to run when you suggested it to begin with. It's your being naïve to blame, not her." The man by the door said.

Dimitri slumped and sat down on one of the beds. I turned my attention towards this other man. "And you are...?" I trailed.

The man stepped out of the shadows. "Zane. Your old best friend and current fiancé."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Zane, the Fiance**

The guy had blond hair, down to his jaw. His eyes were dark green and he was taller than Dimitri, but not as muscular. He was toned though, and something in his stature made it seem like Dimitri could run and shove him as hard as he could, yet Zane would not move.

I stared at him. _'I'm engaged to this guy? Since when?' _"I'm sorry, when did this happen exactly?"

"Eight years ago." He replied, evenly.

I did the math in my head. "But…I was ten eight years ago…" I trailed.

"No, you were thirteen. Whichever angel you got to wipe your mind easily could've given you a younger identity, throw us off your trail." Zane stated, as if it were the most simple thing in the world. "But-"

"Okay, see, here you go with this 'angel' bullshit. See, that's where our big problem is. Right next to the whole **kidnapping** thing. Angels and demons are not real." I said, crossing my arms. "End of story."

There was a moment of silence as Zane and I had a stare down. "See, I told you." Dimitri said, smug. "She doesn't remember, she thinks she's human."

"You said you showed her the picture."

"I did!"

Zane glared at Dimitri. "And did you point out the horns?" '_Horns?'_

"…..nope. Actually didn't even think to…"

Zane held out his hand and Dimitri checked his pockets, coming up with nothing. Dimitri gave a small, awkward laugh. "Right…left it in the car…" He said, before getting off the bed. "I'll uh grab that for you." _'He's kinda adorable…well he would be if he wasn't so psycho…'_

Zane let him pass out the door, before turning his attention to me. "I apologize for him. He's a good friend, but he's not the brightest. However, he is strong, and you never knew him, so I figured he'd be perfect to as you so kindly put it, 'kidnap' you."

My eyes narrowed. "How would you put it?"

"Convince you to do your duty and come back home." _'Duty?'_

"Yeah? And if I am who you apparently believe I am, clearly duty wasn't on my mind as I left to begin with. And if you need to send some muscle-head to 'convince' me to go back, you were clearly planning a kidnapping!"

He was about to reply when Dimitri came barreling through the door. "I found it!" Dimitri exclaimed, proud of himself. Zane and I both looked at him, Zane seemed irritated but I was pretty amused.

"Thank you." Zane said, taking the picture out of his hand and walking towards me. He knelt down in front of me and handed it to me between to fingers. "Look closely at your head. It's not the best picture, our home can be a bit dark and the camera isn't as new as what humans have, but it's the one I've got."

I took the picture from him and looked at it again. It was weird seeing the boy in the picture again, knowing it was the man kneeling beside me. The boy in the picture was smiling, seeming carefree, and the man now is but a cold shell.

'_Focus, Rose, focus. Look at your head…' _I looked at the picture of 'me'. I looked pretty happy myself. My eyes were still bright green, my hair was blond though. And when I looked closer, there were two small bumps, slightly sticking out from my hair.

"Are those bumps suppose to be horns?" I asked, unimpressed. _'I could've just hit my head…'_

"Yes."

"Then where are yours?" I handed him back his picture.

Zane took a seat across from me, pulled his wallet out of his pocket and put the picture in it. "Mine were cut off when I was a baby. As were Dimitri's. And every other demon outside of the royal family." He put his wallet in his pocket. "If you wish me to shave my head to show you the scars from when they were cut, I will. Though it will be preferred to have your memories returned to you."

Back up, the royal family don't have their horns cut off and I supposedly had them… "I still don't believe you guys. Now not only am I some runaway demon, I'm from the royal family of demons? Your story keeps changing."

"That's my bad really. I am terrible at explaining things-" Dimitri started.

"You've done enough, Dimitri." Zane cut him off, while staring at me. "Listen, girl. I understand this is crazy to you and you are probably wondering 'why me', 'what's happening' and all that jazz, but I have a lot riding on this. More than you know. More than the Leliana I once knew knows. So you are going to have to bear with me, alright?"

The way he stared put the fear from before back in me. It's irrational, I know, but I had forgotten that these men are dangerous. Attractive, yes, but as Dimitri showed earlier when I ran off and with how Zane looks like a predator right now, attractiveness means nothing. I was kidnapped, and while these men may be nice to me at times, that doesn't mean I'm not their victim.

I stared back, scared to look away or say another word.

"Great, you scared her." Dimitri said before plopping down next to me. "Hey, look at me." He said to me. I ignored him. "Hey, Rose."

I looked over at him. _'He didn't call me Leliana. That's the first time since the original night I met him he's called me by my name.' _

Dimitri's eyes were filled with warmth. "It's a lot to take in but remember, I promised not to physically hurt you. And something you should also know, demons don't break promises. We're people of our word. So we're not your enemy. And we will help you remember all of this."

'_He hasn't broken a promise yet. Not his promise to physically hurt me or his promise to Zane in untying me, though he seemed like he wanted to. Maybe he's telling the truth…'_

"I'm not going to make that promise." Zane stated.

I looked back at him, that fear bubbling up inside me again. "W-Why?"

His dark green eyes swirled. "Because if you try to run, or if this 'I don't remember who I am' thing is a trick, I will fucking destroy you."

I gulped. _'I guess the bright side is Dimitri promised not to physically hurt me. One of two..yay.' _"Seriously, Zane?" Dimitri asked. "What the hell, man?"

Zane's eyes flickered to Dimitri. "I am not complacent. If she was my Leliana I would still tell her the same thing, friend or not. And honestly, I **believe** she thinks she's human, because the Leliana I know is not scared of a damn thing."

"Well I'm glad you believe she's been brainwashed, but come on buddy, she's still well brainwashed. Scaring her to death isn't the objective here, bringing her home is." Dimitri argued.

"And now she won't run away again."

"You could've just had her promise not to."

"She thinks she's human, Dimitri! Humans have no honor! Her word would not stop her from running if given the opportunity if she truly believes she's a human!"

"Oh come on, not all human's are bad-"

"Enough." I said, quietly. They both stopped and looked at me, like they just remembered I was there. "Just tell me who I'm suppose to be…what I'm suppose to be. And show me that confirmed DNA test."

Zane pulled papers out of his pocket and handed me it. I didn't really know what I was looking for, I've never read a DNA test before, but I saw the confirmation at the bottom. _'So…either I have identical DNA as this girl…Leliana…or I am Leliana…'_

I handed it back to him and nodded. "Thanks."

Dimitri went to pat my shoulder and thought better of it, putting his hand on the floor instead. "Where do you want him to start?"

"The whole demons and angels thing. Abridged, if possible." I suggested, unsure of how many details I could really take in.

Zane nodded. "Angels and demons are species, similar to humans in that they think intelligently. We've been around just as long as humans, even besides humans a long time ago. Long story short, the three species never got along, angels made an island for themselves and demons live underground. Demons can manipulate physical things, like elements or objects, where angels manipulate thought and feelings. Both species are stronger and faster than humans, naturally. Some humans that work hard may be stronger and faster than angels and demons who never train.

"Angels use to have wings and demons use to have horns and tails, but when war broke out between the two races, one that had to remain hidden from humans, it was a strategic move to cut such body parts off. This enabled each species to blend in with humans and hide themselves from one another, relying on the sense of sight and sound to catch anything unusual with strangers.

"Royal families, at least with demons, are the exception. Their horns and tail are a reminder of our ancestors and our faith that someday, we will no longer have to hide away from humans. While we're on it, as far as physical descriptions go, demons typically have dark features. It is rare for one to be born with blond or red hair, as it is a recessive gene, so when one is born, they are seen to be 'stronger' than the rest for overcoming such a trial in the womb. Silly superstition, but many believe in it. You should also know angels have lighter features typically, and yes, they're 'stronger' people have dark features."

I absorbed all of it in and was mulling it over when Dimitri asked, "That was the abridged version?"

Zane rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"What's the abridged description of me?"

"Stupid."

"Could've done better, my friend. Could've done better."

'_I wonder…was my friendship with Zane like Dimitri's and his was? And which role was I?' _"Okay…so what is Leliana like? Or…well I suppose me?" I asked.

Dimitri grinned. "See? She's getting it!"

Zane rolled his eyes again. "You were a young girl. A princess. The only child of two parents, who gave you anything you asked for, and then you ran away. Not too hard to get." He said, getting up. "We should rest. You've taken in a lot of information and before you take in more, you should sleep."

Dimitri got up too. "I get to sleep too right? I'm exhausted."

For a minute it almost looked like Zane was going to smile. "Of course. I'll take first watch."

"Before we go to bed, I have to say something." I said, for the first time in all this, not that scared. "I know you believe I'm Leliana, and honestly I'm starting to myself, but that doesn't mean there aren't people who care about me, as Rose. I don't even know how long it's been, but I do know that I am most definitely late meeting my sister."

Zane glared at Dimitri. "You said she lived alone. That no one would have to die, easy in, easy out."

'_Die? Whether I'm really Rose or not, I care about Anne…blood or not, she's like a sister to me…she can't die…'_

"-just one bed, and I mean she might have mentioned it but I thought it was just some crappy excuse to shut me down-" Dimitri rambled.

I interrupted. "I never said she lived with me, I said I was meeting her."

Zane thought for a moment and sighed. "I hate loose ends."

Panic coursed through me. "What if I called her? And came up with some story or something?"

Dimitri gave Zane puppy dog eyes. "She's finally working with us, man, let's not fuck it up."

Zane sighed. "Okay, we'll make the call from the lobby. Dimitti and I will be listening in on your conversation and can hear what she says too. So if she asks if you've been kidnapped, and you say yes, her life is forfeit. Same goes with anything similar to that. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." I replied.

"Is that a yes?" Dimitri asked, confused.

Zane nodded. "It's in reference to a saying, 'crystal clear', which means very clear. So she's saying not only was I clear, but I was very clear."

"Can we hurry? The less she worries the better." I spoke up. Both guys nodded and walked with me to the lobby. A greasy man with a beer belly was snoring at the table, beer bottle in hand.

'_I don't have time to wake him up and play nice just to ask to use the phone. This has to happen.' _I grabbed the phone and dialed my sister's number, which I had memorized.

"Hello?" A very tired sounding Anne answered.

"Hey Anne, it's Rose." I said gently.

"Rose?! Oh thank God, are you hurt? What happened? Where are you?"

"I'm fine, sis. I met up with a friend and decided to go on an adventure!" I said, trying to put excitement into my voice for show. _'Make her think it was some impulsive thing…'_

It was silent on the other end for a moment. "Let me get this straight. After work, you closed up the show, dropped your phone on the ground for fun, ditched your car and left without a word with a friend? Which friend?"

'_Shit, she doesn't believe me.' _I didn't dare look at Zane, that's just make me scared and this whole situation worse. "Well my friend had a car so we just took his. I didn't realize I didn't have my phone on me until now, it must've fallen out of my pocket. I know it's really irresponsible. I am so sorry-"

"His? Is this 'friend' that guy you met **yesterday**?"

I closed my eyes. '_This can't be good. Think quick.' _"Maybe. Like I told you, he's really hot. And as it turns out, a lot of fun."

She sighed. "Alright, I'll call the police and tell them to quit the search. Where did he take you?"

"Why, so you can come pick me up? No way! I'm having the time of my life, Anne!"

"Rose, what about college? And work?"

"I quit." I said, nonchalantly. Honestly, if all this is true, which I believe it is more and more every moment, I won't need college or that job.

Silence on the other end again. "You know I think you're a complete idiot, right?"

"Yeah, I figured."

"Okay, here's the deal. I'll call the police off but you need to call me every day."

I looked up at the guys, Zane stared into my eyes and shook his head. I swallowed hard. "I'll be gone for awhile, Anne, and I'm really bad at keeping track of time. I'll call you frequently though."

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll let you know when I know, kay?"

There was a big sigh on the other side. "For the record, I hate this entirely and I'm still very fucking worried about you. But you're not giving me too much of a choice, so okay."

"I love you, Annie."

"I love you too, brat. Hopefully I'll hear from you soon."

"Bye." I said, hanging up. Dimitri was smiling like a dork and Zane had his usual, unamused business face. "How'd I do?"

"Back to the room, we'll talk there."

I walked silently with them. I swear to god Dimitri had a skip in his step. "What're you so happy about?" I asked when we got in the room.

"I just think it's the best thing in the world that you spoke so highly of me and my sexiness that she believed you ran off with me." He replied, still smiling. _'Jerk.'_

Zane rolled his eyes. I told Dimitri, "It's not me talking you up that made her believe it. It's her thinking I'm stupid and impulsive that did it."

Dimitri pouted. "Regardless, we don't have to kill her." Zane said, evenly. "I'm not happy about you having to call her, but relieved it's temporary and not frequent. When we get an angel to restore your memories, we'll also have them take away your human families memories."

The thought of my entire family forgetting about me made me sad. _'But they'll probably be safer that way…' _"Can you tell me why I ran away?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." Zane answered, sitting in a chair by the door. "Go to bed."

Dimitri took off his shirt and jumped in one of the beds. I tried not to blush, I've never seen a guy remotely naked, and hopped into bed.

I fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Acceptance**

I woke up and Zane was talking quietly with Dimitri. Dimitri noticed I had gotten up and smiled warmly. "Goodmorning, sunshine! I was about to head out and get some food! Any requests?"

I shook my head then rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Two o'clock in the afternoon! You slept about twelve hours! Congrats!"

Zane rolled his eyes. "And now that she's got some sleep, after we all eat, we can get going."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Dimitri was about to open his mouth when Zane cut him off. "We'll talk about it later. Dimitri, go."

Dimitri bowed down dramatically and muttered a comment before leaving. Which left Zane and I nice and alone. _'Can you say awkward?'_

"So...can you tell me why I left now?" I asked after a few moments too long of silence.

Zane took the chair by the door and pulled it by my bed. He sat down and stared me straight in the eyes. "I only know what you told me before you left. I don't know the full story. I was hoping you'd be able to tell me but well that's clearly not possible at the moment."

I processed what he said. "Okay, well, can you at least tell me what I told you?"

"You said it was too much to explain." He said, dismissively. "Regardless, there's no point in toying you with just partial information, you might as well wait until we know the full story. However, there is something I would like to discuss with you."

_'Way to change the topic.' _"Shoot." I said, letting it go.

He thought for a moment then nodded. "We are engaged. When Dimitri and I do take you home, we will be married. I will never press myself on you in any shape or form, we can have a strictly professional approach. What do you wish of me?"

My head spun. _'What the fuck?!' _"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up there buddy. I'm still having a hard time wrapping my mind around the fact that I'm some demon princess, never mind an engaged one. And how does a marriage be professional? What the hell is up with that?"

Zane sighed. "You have heard of arranged marriages before, correct? It's often been used as a political move, for our species, it's a strategic one to keep the royal family strong. Only certain demons are allowed to marry you and I'm the best choice."

I snorted. "Says who?"

His eyes narrowed. "Your father. And honestly, with your little runaway stunt, you're lucky to have me at all." _'I don't want any of this, and I'm lucky?'_

I laughed without humor. "Oh really? I'm so lucky to have been recaptured when I clearly ran away **for a reason**. I mean why else would I not tell you, my supposed old best friend and fiance, where the hell I was going and why? Oh I know, maybe because it wasn't some other thing, maybe you were the reason. Maybe I was trying to get away from **you**."

I've never been the best person at reading people. I'm pretty bad unless it's obvious. And it was obvious that I hurt him with what I said. And it's not like a we'll laugh about it later sort of hurt thing, it's a you-just-got-a-brand-new-puppy-and-i-ran-it-over-with-my-car-twice-on-your-birthday sort of thing.

Zane closed his eyes, like if in doing so I couldn't see his pain. "Perhaps." He said softly.

Part of me was still angry, mostly because I was so confused. The other part of me felt insanely guilty for what I just said. I mean, I don't have any idea what our friendship was like in the past, but he obviously cares about me. And I was just a real bitch. "Zane-"

Dimitri came bursting through the door, McDonalds bags in hand. "Whose hungry?" He asked happily, before looking at the situation. "Whoa, who died?"

Zane was up and gone in the blink of an eye. "Where'd he go?" I asked Dimitri. "And did you see that? That was crazy quick!"

Dimitri was looking out the door, concerned. "He's getting some air. Probably wants to be alone. And would definitely kill me if I went to talk to him about whatever the fuck just happened between you two." He said, shutting the door and giving me a serious look. "So you get to tell me."

It was not a question, but a statement. And honestly I felt way too guilty to lie or be stubborn and not tell him. _'Maybe he can help me fix it.' _"He started talking about the marriage thing and I got upset and confused and then he said how I was lucky to have him to begin with, then I freaked out on him and said he's probably the reason I left." I rambled.

Dimitri sat down where Zane was and put the food on the floor. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "I get that you know you hurt him. And you probably feel a little bad. But honestly, you should feel worse."

_'Oh, that's nice. And to think I ever found you attractive.'_ "What do you mean?" I asked quietly, keeping my comments to myself.

He opened his eyes, which were swirling with emotion. "I'll tell you a story, it'll explain a lot. And when I'm done and Zane gets back, I need you to apologize."

I nodded. "Agreed."

Dimitri sighed. "I'm an only child. Always have been, I think at this point I always will be, but anyways, I came from a family of no name and no worth. Most families have like at least one person in history who was cool, and then there's my family that does not. So kids didn't really associate with me much. They were all trying to get to know bigger and better people, so they could get closer to you and your family, and didn't give two shits about me or the few others that I'm sure were like me. I don't really know if there were any, I just like to think there is so I don't feel as lonely-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, honestly I find your rambling adorable, but how does this explain anything?"

He sat up straight. "Right. So, me, wicked lonely, kinda pissed off at the world, right? I walk over towards one of the tunnels that lead up and sneak past the guards. I wasn't gonna run away like you did, but I will admit hearing about your little escapade made me curious about them. So I'm walking-"

"Dimitri-"

"I'm getting there!" He exclaimed. "As I was **saying**, I'm walking and I see a blond haired kid my age, standing in the middle of the tunnel, just staring. So I, being an asshole, decide to go scare the piss out of him. I sneak up and pounce on him, knocking him to the ground. I surprised him, though much to my displeasure he never screamed, and he stares up at me and says 'You're not who I was hoping you'd be.'"

"Was this kid Zane?" I asked.

Dimitri smiled. "Of course. I told him I was trying to scare him and that he ruined it, he apologized, which confused me to no end. So I asked him about it. I mean, what was he doing there? And why is he being all polite when I just assulted him? And you know what he says?"

I shook my head. "What did he say?"

"He said, 'I'm waiting for the most amazing girl in the world. She's my best friend and she means the world to me and I was hoping that if I waited here, she'd come back for me. I know you probably want to fight or something, but without her, I have nothing to fight for.' Yeah, he was talking about you."

_'Zane really, really cares about me. And I just...' _My eyes watered a little bit. "Oh." I said softly. "What happened next?"

"Oh I punched him. Hard. I mean, it wasn't hard to figure out he was talking about the run away princess and I thought it was dumb to sit around waiting for you. You ran away, why would you come back? Anyways, so I point that out and he just sits there and says I remind him of you, too fiery for my own good I think is how he described it, and I sit down next to him and we start chatting about everything. **Everything**.

"And it turns out, we got along really well. I didn't really take your place as his best friend, but I was pretty much a substitute. And I had never had a friend, so I was excited. But anyways, in knowing everything there is to know about Zane, you should know this; the night you left has fucked with him ever since. He's admitted it himself, but even just hearing his stories in how he use to be with you around, he's obvsiously different now. And something you don't remember, he helped you escape. He could've easily turned you in. And you did offer for him to come with you, but he stayed behind and lead them off your trail, putting himself at major risk."

I took all this information in. "So did I tell him why I was leaving then?"

Dimitri shook his head. "You said you couldn't marry him and that it was too complicated to explain. You were in quite the rush."

"I see." I said, mulling over this new information.

"I don't think you left because of the marriage though. You guys had been best friends for years and you found out a week before, there were no issues then. It had to be something else." He sighed. "But we won't know for awhile. So, I'd appreciate it, if you were more fair to Zane. He's done a lot for you and he cares about you a lot."

"You're right."

Dimitri smiled wide. "No one's ever said that to me before!"

I couldn't help but smile, he was adorable. "There's a first time for everything."

He handed me the bag of McDonalds. "Here, have some. I love this stuff. We don't have it down there, but ever since the first time I've had it up here, I'[ve become an addict."

I took out some luke warm fries and sighed. "That's because you didn't grow up with it." I took a bite. "It's okay, but as far as burger joints go, it's way down the list."

The handsome man took out a burger. "Okay, what's the best burger joint?"

"Five Guys. Hands down."

"It sounds a little gay to me."

I laughed. "Doesn't make it any less amazing."

Dimitri smiled beautifully. "Probably not. But if I ever do eat there, you'll never hear me talk about it, because I am not going to put myself in the position of explaining me and five guys."

We both laughed and Zane walked in and we stopped. Dimitri gave me a look and I stood up. "Hey, Zane, listen I'm-"

"Save it. It's not important. What is important is getting your memories back. So, I made some calls and checked us out of this motel. Our next stop, the Oracle."

_'Who the fuck is the Oracle?'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A New Hope**

"Who is that?" I asked increduously.

Dimitri opened his mouth and Zane held up a hand to stop him. He looked at me, completely serious. "He is an angel who takes no side in our war. He specializes in signatures in individuals minds. The closer you are, the easier it is of course. But he can pick out any single person, anywhere on this planet, and tell you where they are. He is how we found you. His services are quite pricey, but I'm sure by bringing you in, he can verify who hid your memories for relatively no cost."

"And for getting it undone?"

Zane had a pained expression. "Hopefully not too much. All he has to do is point us in the direction of the angel who did it so they can undo it. I'll haggle him the best of my abilities for a cheaper price."

Dimitri stood up and twirled the keys in his hands. "Awesome, so we've got quite the roadtrip. Roadtrip!"

_'Roadtrip?' _"How far away is he?"

"He's in Europe. Our on the mountains. We'll have to drive to an airport, take a plane, then take a train and either rent a car or hike our way up." Zane explained. "We've done it before, it'll take about a month or two. But the quicker we move the better."

I nodded. "Okay...I guess we better get moving then."

"I drive!" Dimitri exclaimed before promptly running out to the car.

Taking this moment of us being alone, I decided to attempt to apologize again. "Zane, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did. I'm just really stressed out and scared of everything that's to come. I mean, I have no recollection of anything you guys tell me, you could be lying, or maybe I'm just crazy and imagining this entire thing. I don't know what's real anymore and that made me lash out. It wasn't right-"

"As I said, it doesn't matter." He interrupted. His eyes pierced mine. "I know you don't remember me. Or any of this. And that's what hurts the most. I understand that you are scared and confused, so I am not taking what you say personally. Or at least I'm trying not to. As I said, I am not going to press myself on you. I wouldn't even if you could remember."

I nodded. "So... what now?"

He motioned to the door. "We go to the Oracle and get whatever happened to you undone. In the meantime, I'll stear clear of you as much as I can. It will give you time to process whatever you need to."

_'He's really sweet. I wish I could remember him more...like when he was that happy kid in the picture...'_ "Alright, chief." I said, before heading out to the car. Dimitri honked the horn at us. Zane got in the back seat so I took the front.

The car ride was really long. Between bathroom breaks and food breaks, breaks to stretch and driver switches (which was just between Dimitri and Zane), it felt like forever. I always slept when Dimitri did, to avoid trying to make conversation with Zane. Don't get me wrong, Zane was alright in my book, he was just really hard to talk to and I honestly didn't know what to say.

Dimitri on the other hand was so easy to talk to. He was interested in anything and everything. He loved it when I played with the radio station and he always tried to sing along, even when he didn't know the words. It was hilarious! Zane pretty much always had his eyes closed unless he was driving or eating, and said nothing, so I never really knew when he was sleeping or just thinking.

We eventually got to the airport and ordered our tickets and it was a good twelve hour wait. I asked if I could give Anne a call. Zane agreed and said just not to mention our location, so I excitedly ran over to the pay phone.

_'I didn't realize how much I missed her.' _"Hello?" Anne picked up on the first ring, still sounding tired.

"Hey, sis, it's Rose."

"Rose." She sighed in relief. "I'm so glad you called. I really miss you."

I felt my eyes water a bit. "I really miss you too, Anne. How are you?"

"Okay I guess. Keeping busy. I think about you all the time, wonder if you're okay. What have you been up to?"

"Traveling." I said nonchalantely. "I'm having a lot of fun though!"

"Traveling is always fun. Where are you now?"

_'Shit.'_ "I dunno. We've kinda just been going wherever we feel, you know? I called from some payphone we found. I just really wanted to hear your voice."

I heard another sigh. "God, I wish I was with you."

_'Me too. You're so smart, you'd know what to do in my situation.'_ "Well if you were here you'd ruin my moves." I said, trying to make it light.

There was a small laugh on the line. "Your moves? You seducing that poor guy?"

"Maybe." I laughed. "No, but really, next time you're definitely coming."

"Right. You taking care of yourself?"

"Always, sis." I heard clatter in the background. "Where are you?"

"Work. Did you want to say hi to the super cute couple I'm waiting on?" She asked.

"You answered your phone out on the floor? Are you mad?" I exclaimed.

"Well I never know when you're going to call, so I have to."

_'Aww...it's not fair to put her through this...' _"Well, I'll tell you what, if I call and you don't pick up, I'll try again a little while later. Same day."

"Is that a promise?" Since learning that demons...my people, take promises so seriously, it took me a moment to really think about it. I mean, I have to keep this if I make it, don't I?

"I promise." I swore. "Now, I'm gonna let you go, okay? I need to get some sleep and you need to get back to work. I don't want to get you in any trouble."

"I love you, Rose. Please, please take care of yourself."

"I will. And I love you too, Anne. Bye." I hung up and let out a big breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"You okay?" Dimitri asked, having heard the whole conversation. Zane said nothing.

I nodded. "Yeah, I just... it's not fair to her. I mean she's my sister. Well, sort of. I guess. I don't know."

"Let's talk about this in the car." We went back out to the car and each sat in our respective seats.

"So...Anne, your 'sister', you feel strongly about." Zane said, giving me a starting point.

"Yeah, I love her. I mean, I remember her for what I thought was my entire life. Her teasing me when I was little, to her going to high school and me being in middle school and wanting me to not be part of her life, and then her getting in a car accident and becoming way more family orientated and treating me like gold up til now. She's always been there for me when I really needed her, I've always been able to confide in her with anything, no judgement. And now...I have this. And I can't tell her the truth. And I can't get her advice. And I know she's worrying about me but she's also trying to let me live my life and I just..." I trailed, tears flowing freely.

"Hey, don't cry. You know I hate seeing you cry." Dimitri murmured. "I mean, it might not even be real what you feel. It could be the angel shenanigans in your head."

I laughed without humor. "That's suppose to make me feel better?"

"It's the truth, regardless of how it makes you feel." Zane said softly. "Leliana, I-"

"That's not my name." I closed my eyes. "At least it hasn't been these past years. And until I remember, I don't want to be called it. Until I remember, please, just call me Rose."

It was silent for a moment. "Okay...Rose. I will get food. I have heard it brings comfort to humans. And since you have been living as one, maybe it will help." Zane said, before leaving the car. The door slammed loudly.

"And now I pissed him off." My voice cracked. "I can't do a damn thing right."

I felt warm arms wrap around me, holding me, comforting me. "Hey, now, that's not really fair. I mean, for not remembering who you are, you've taken it all pretty well. In my opinion."

I wiped my eyes and hugged him tightly. This embrace, it felt good, it felt right...and for the first time, it gave me hope that it would all be okay in the end. "You're a good friend. To Zane...and to me."

He rubbed circles in my back, soothingly. "I try." He chuckled. "As for Anne... I think, even when you do get your memories back, that you'll care for her. You're a caring person, from both what Zane told me and what I've seen with my own eyes. So don't think of what you're doing as lying to her, but as protecting her. Because that's what you **are** doing. Knowing anything about us puts her life at risk, because a human knowing about angels and demons puts our species at risk right now. So the less she knows, the safer she is."

Oddly enough, his words were comforting. _'I'm doing this because I have to. Tough love.'_

Zane came back and Dimitri and I seperated. It's weird, I really liked Dimitri hugging me...holding me like he was, but when Zane came, it felt less innocent. It felt...like I was cheating on him. _'Which I'm not. I mean that was strictly a friend hug...thing...and I mean, I don't recall ever agreeing to being Zane's fiance...sooo...if it's not, who cares, right?'_

Zane didn't seem to notice anything had happened. He simply handed us the food. "It occurs to me this may be the best time to ask what you've been up to. Once you remember, you may try and lie. So, what have you been doing?"

"Um...living. I mean, I went to school and hung out with friends. I got a job at a bookstore. I spent time with my family. You know, normal things."

"Did you date?" He asked, evenly.

I felt my face redden. "Uh... does it matter?"

"Yes!" Dimitri exclaimed, grinning widely at my discomfort.

Zane rolled his eyes at him. "No, I'm just curious."

I started playing with my food. "Uh well ummm I went on one date and it was with this kid I had known since I was younger and uhh it didn't go that well. But enough about me, what about you?"

"I haven't dated. Just trained and then started looking for you." Zane replied, eating some food himself.

"And you?" I asked, turning to Dimitri. I actually really wanted to know if he had dated much. _'If he's in love with someone else...'_

Woah, do not need to go there. I seriously don't need to add any more drama to my life right now. "I haven't really dated, like nothing serious. I have slept around a little. Curiousity at first...then it was just really enjoyable." He said, before smirking evilly. "Have you ever had sex?"

If my face wasn't red before, it definitely was now. "N-No."

"Enough, Dimitri. Our goal isn't to make her so uncomfortable she runs away again, it's to let her accept the truth." Zane reprimanded.

I let out a breath of relief. Time to change the topic. "So...as to what I've been up to, all my memories are of this family. So I mean, to my understanding, I could've just been there for six months and all of them are fake. But for however long I have been there, I haven't been up to much outside of normal child of the USA." I explained.

"So you haven't trained?"

"Trained?" I asked.

Zane and Dimitri both shared a look of surprise then smiled. "Why didn't we think of that earlier?" Dimitri asked him.

"Because we're idiots." Zane replied, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Uh, hello, guys?" I interrupted. "Trained?"

They both looked at me, smiling. "Your mind may not remember training, but certainly your body must. We're going to show you how to play with fire."

Something told me he meant that literally.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Travel Bonding**

We went outside in the middle of the woods and Zane checked his watch. "We have a couple hours, let's see what you can do." He said, looking at me expectantly. Dimitri looked at me as well and I looked between the both of them, confused. _'Am I suppose to do something here?'_

After a few more awkward moments, Dimitri stepped forward. "Okay, you probably don't remember but your body should! So feel the heat in the palm of your hand, focus on it and make it spread higher. Pour your emotions into it til it catches flame then..." Out of no where, a ball of flames appeared in his hand and he threw it into a nearby bush.

I watched the flame flicker, amazed, as the bush began to burn. Zane wiped his forehead then put both hands together and slowly pulled them apart, a small stream of water forming in between both hands, then whipped the fire out with it. "Holy shit!" I exclaimed.

"It's easy." Zane said simply. "You can do it too, just concentrate."

I closed my eyes and focused on what Dimitri had said earlier, trying to make that fire in the palm of my hands. I remembered all the pain and confusion from these past days and focused that into the warmth in the palm of my hands. My hand felt warmer and I focused to make it grow. Then I did that tossing motion and opened my eyes...and nothing had happened.

Dimitri rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay, maybe she needs her memories for elemental stuff. Um...how about hand to hand combat? Rose, come punch me."

'Why do I feel like he's crazy again?' "Um...okay..." I said unsure. I slowly walked up to him. "Do we have to do this?"

"Yes, now punch me, as hard as you can!" He exclaimed, thrilled for some unknown reason.

I balled my hand into a fist and swung at him as hard as I could in the face. He didn't budge and he didn't look impressed. "That was weak." Dimitri stated, "Zane, did she always suck at punching?"

Zane was watching us with a calculating look. "No, she was quite skilled. There was a debate on if she should join the army, but her father wouldn't let her. Something's wrong." He sighed. "Maybe she needs her memories for that too."

Dimitri pouted. _'Aw, he's so cute...'_ "I got it! Running! Race me, chica!" He said before taking off in the blink of an eye. I started after him, running as fast as I could. 'Come on, body, remember what you were before...'

I have never run faster in my life. And my lungs felt it. I stopped halfway back, wheezing and breathing hard and Zane came up behind me, completely fine. "Let." I panted. "Me...guess..." I stopped for a minute, desperately trying to catch my breath. I put my hands on top of my head. "Need my...memories...for that too..."

Zane crossed his arms and looked at me with some sad expression. "It would appear so."

We walked the rest of the way back and found Dimitri waiting by the car, bummed out. "This sucks. I thought for sure you'd have muscle memory or **something**!"

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, wiping the sweat off my forehead.

"Gather everything for the car, let's get ready to board the plane." Zane ordered. Dimitri and I listened and the three of us headed into the airport. We went through security again and waited in the waiting area for the rest of the time. I fell in and out of sleep and before I knew it, it was time to board the plane.

The airplane was packed and Zane was seated up front while Dimitri and I were seated in the back, next to each other. I couldn't see him from my seat. "You think Zane is okay sitting by himself?" I asked Dimitri.

"Sure he is. Probably prefers it, too." He answered, slouching and getting comfortable in his seat. "So long as you're not alone, he's happy."

It was quiet a moment. "So...if you had a chance from the start, like you were born anywhere and there was nothing," I paused and looked around at the other passengers, who all seemed to be lost in their own little worlds, "...from your past that existed, like you could have a fresh slate, where would you want to be?"

"Hmm..." Dimitri pondered. "Probably a little farm somewhere, where the sun shined bright." He looked at me, his dark brown eyes sparkled with excitement. "I love the sun. It's so warm and...happy."

I smiled at him. "It is."

"And if I had a farm, I could grow food and have animals, some which I'm sure I would eventually want to eat, but the others could be like pets. I never had a pet." He said wistfully. "Have you?"

I nodded. "Yup, I've got a cat back home with my parents. Her name is Callie. She's an orange tiger cat, really cute and cuddly sometimes, but others she's really playful. Hunts flies too."

He grinned. "Sounds wonderful."

"So on your big, happy farm, would you be alone? Or have friends?" I asked.

"No. I don't like being alone." Dimitri stated, before looking into the head of the seat in front of him. He thought for a moment. "I'd have just Zane and you."

I was stunned. "Me?"

He glanced over at me. "Yeah, well, can't have Zane on my farm without you, can I?"

It's stupid but I was hurt. _'He doesn't care for me as me...just as someone who means something to Zane...'_ "I see."

"Plus, we're a group now. The three of us against the world!" He laughed quietly to himself. "It's funny, I thought I'd hate you."

"Why?" I asked quietly, trying to get comfortable.

"Because I thought you leaving was selfish. And because of how much it hurt my best friend." Dimitri said, oddly serious and lost in his own thoughts. It was more like he was speaking his thoughts aloud then having a conversation with me. "I also thought that you being back, would mean Zane had no reason for me anymore. Like once you were back, once he finally after so much time had you back, all those years and all the good times we had together would just vanish. And I'd be no one again."

_'Poor Dimitri...'_ "I don't think so many years could just vanish like that. The bonds made in those years...they have to mean something, don't you think?" I asked, thinking of Anne as I spoke.

We both looked at each other and I gave him a small smile, which he returned. "Yeah. You're right."

"You should get some sleep." I suggested. "I've kept you up with my blabbering long enough."

It was the truth and Dimitri did honestly look tired. He nodded and fell asleep within moments. But the real reason I wanted him to go to sleep, is so I could look at him without being caught. It's funny, he's a demon, but he looks like what humans think of as angels, when he sleeps, if that makes any sense. Like he just looks so...peacefull. And beautiful.

I slowly got closer and paused, making sure he didn't stir. When he didn't, I gently rested my head on his shoulder. It felt firm but comfortable. I closed my eyes, willing the world along with right and wrong away, and fell asleep on the shoulder of the guy I knew I had strong feelings for.

* * *

Dimitri woke me up, he was standing and I looked around confused. "Come on, we're here. We have to meet Zane in the lobby."

I nodded and followed. We met up with Zane and got breakfast and then we were on our way. We took a bus to the train station and hopped on a train that we would take for a couple of days. We were all seated together and we played cards, ate and it was all so...normal. We couldn't talk about any angel or demon stuff, not with other humans around or potentially other angels and demons, so we just kept it light.

It was really fun. I taught them the 'Would you Rather' game and they already knew truth or dare, so between the games and the simple need of eating and sleeping, time flew by quickly. And as a group, I think we all got closer. I even felt a bit more at ease with Zane.

We exited the train at our stop and there was a small town. Zane wanted to rent a car as quickly as possible but Dimitri well didn't. "Come on, she's never been to a bar man. And we haven't gone many times either. We have to take her at least once, this is probably her **only** chance for it."

Zane glared at him. "I don't want to take her to a bar, I want to take her to the Oracle so she can get her memories." He said low and dangerously.

"For what it's worth, I want to go to a bar." I spoke up, giving Zane pleading eyes. "Please? I've never been!"

"No."

"Come on, man, it's one night. One night won't make a difference." Dimitri persuaded.

"I said no."

"Well why don't we take a vote?" I offered.

Zane turned his glare to me. "No." His voice was so final, it almost made us not want to argue. Almost.

Dimitri smiled wide. "A vote it is! All in favor, raise your hand!" Dimitri and I both raised our hands high. "It's decided, we're going to a bar, let's go!" Dimitri grabbed my hand and Zane's and started dragging us towards the local pub.

_'This is gonna be fun.'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Drunken Mistake**

The three of us walked into the bar and saw tons of people, most laughing and having a good time, others arm wrestling or in heated debate. There were many different languages being spoken and even though I only spoke english, I still felt strangely comfortable here.

"Rose, before you do anything here, I need you to do something for me." Zane said urgently.

"Sure, what do you need?"

His expression looked grim. "I need you to call Anne for the last time. Say goodbye."

_'What?'_ I was shocked for a minute. "W-Why?"

"Even with this one night detour, we should reach our destination by tomorrow night. You'll be able to call her less and less from that point on as it is but regardless of that, you'd have to say goodbye to her eventually. It's inevitable. So why not now?"

_'Because I don't want to. Because hearing her voice the few times I have kept me sane. Because I love her and don't want to lose her so soon.'_ I nodded, eyes watering but not daring to let them fall. "Fine. I'll call her."

"Dimitri, go with her. I'll get drinks." Zane ordered, before leaving us and heading to the bar.

Dimitri put his hand on my back and lead me to the payphone by the door. He reached in his pocket and handed me change. "I'm sorry, Rose." He said softly.

"Thank you." I replied, before putting in the change and dialing that number I knew so well.

"Hello?" Anne answered.

"Hey, Anne. It's Rose." I said softly, smiling at just hearing her voice. "How are you?"

"Alright. It's been hectic here and I really miss you. Are you coming home soon?"

I swallowed hard. "No. Actually, I'm gonna stay out here. The culture is really cool and the people are even cooler. I just think this lifestyle is more...me."

It was silent on the other end for a minute and I closed my eyes tightly. _'Please don't see through it...please don't see through it...' _"You're joking, right?" She asked.

"I'm not. I'm sorry, Anne. I love you with all my heart, I do. And tell mom and dad I love them for me too, okay?"

"No, tell them yourself. Rose, please, don't do this. Come back to reality. You don't know who you're with. You randomly left and went on this little roadtrip and it's been **killing** me to not know where you are or if you're being mistreated. I mean I don't know these people, Rose! You hardly do! I just..." She took a deep breath. "I just need you home, okay? You're all I have, sis."

Tears silently streamed down my face. _'I'm so sorry Anne, it's for the best...' _"I **do** know these people, Anne." I retorted, trying desperately to sound angry. "They're my friends. They support me and let me make my own decisions. I was trying to be civil about this but fine. I'm not coming back and I'm not calling ever again. Goodbye." I hung up and just let out the rest of my tears.

Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly, gently rubbing my back. I couldn't make out what words he was saying over the sounds of the bar, but his tone was soothing nonetheless. I hugged him tightly and he responded in kind, before we seperated. I wiped my eyes and took a shakey breath.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"I'm sorry you had to do it." He said sincerely. "Come on," He grabbed my hand and started pulling me along. "Let's go drink away the pain."

That is just what we did. We met with Zane and took many shots and drank many beers. Zane even started losening up a bit and we all danced. I danced with many strangers, both boys and girls and lost sight of them for awhile. Then the alcohol hit me all at once and I headed back to the bar.

"Anoder dwink!" I shouted at the bartender.

He laughed and slid over a shot. I gulped it. _'Nummyyy!' _Dimitri staggered over. "Heeeey I know you!" I hugged him tightly.

He wrapped his arms around me and rocked me back and forth. Which made me dizzy. "Room...st-stop...spinn..." I murmured, watching as everything blurred together.

Dimitri dragged me out like a meany face and brought me to a hotel, which was right next to the bar! _'How come I never saw dis...?' _

"Careful." Dimitri said as he steered me into the room. I fell on the bed and watched the ceiling spin. I looked to the side and saw Zane passed out on the floor. "Rose, are you-" Dimitri started when I went 'Shhhhh' at him loudly.

"Be quieet. Zane..." I started giggling. "He's asweep..." I sat up and looked at Dimitri. His dark spikes were messed up and his beautiful brown eyes were glazed. Sweat glistened on his muscular arms and my desire for him hit me out of no where.

"Are you okay, Rose?" Dimitri asked, pronouncing his words carefully like he was struggling not to slur.

I pushed myself off the bed and moved towards him and tripped over my own feet. He caught me before I hit the ground and pulled me up. Without thinking twice, I grabbed his face and pulled his lips to mine. He kissed back with passion and I opened my mouth to invite his tongue in. His arms circled my waist and he held me tightly to him as we kissed.

Then out of no where, he pushed me away and I fell on the bed. He backed up against the door. I held out my hand towards him and he shook his head...

Then it all went black.

* * *

I woke up three times to puke my brains out. Each time I stumbled back to bed, I looked for Zane and Dimitri. Zane hadn't moved the entire night and Dimitri wasn't there the first or second time and on the third he was passed out by the door.

After that third time throwing up, I slept like a rock. When I awoke again, Zane was sitting in a chair by a small table with his eyes closed and Dimitri was gone. My head was pounding and the sunlight creeping in through the window did not help. I rubbed my eyes and squinted at Zane. "Where's Dimitri?"

"Getting supplies. Food, water, a rental car and most importantly asprin." He said, his eyes remaining shut. "I'm not fond of these 'guns' humans have created, I find them cowardly and stupid, but right now, I wouldn't mind being shot in the head with one. Anything to make this headache go away."

I giggled. "You're funny when you're hungover."

He opened one green eye at me. "Not in the mood, giggles."

"Don't call me giggles." I said, trying my hardest not to laugh. _'Giggles...what a funny name...'_

"Someone's still a bit buzzed." He closed his eye again and let out a big breath. "Did you have fun last night?"

The memory of Dimitri and I kissing came to mind. I layed back down and stared up at the ceiling. _'Don't be awkward...don't say something stupid...' _"Yeah." I said quietly. "When do we leave?"

"Soon as I take some asprin." It was quiet for awhile and I struggled with my guilty thoughts. Zane was my fiance and I cheated on him last night with his best friend after all. _'But I don't remember being engaged...or Zane at all...' _

But Zane does. He sees me just as Leliana. His old friend and fiance. And he's been a total gentleman and gave me space so I could cope with things and this is how I repay that kindness? _'But...I don't want to be Leliana. I want to be Rose. I want to be with Dimitri. I have strong feelings for him, I can't help it. He feels it too, doesn't he?'_

It doesn't matter. It won't to Zane and it wouldn't to me if I were in his position. _'So what do I do?'_

"Are you nervous?" Zane asked, breaking the silence.

I sat up slowly so I wouldn't get dizzy and his dark green eyes were staring directly at me. '_He knows. Play it off, don't let him think he's right.' _"Me? Psht, no. I have nothing to be nervous about. I'm so far from nervous, I might as well be on the moon." I rambled stupidly.

He tilted his head to the side a bit. "You look nervous. You have the past ten minutes. I've been patient Leliana...Rose, I think you know you can trust me. I'm not going to hurt you. What's bothering you?"

_'It's not me who should be worried about trusting you, it's you who should be worried about trusting me...' _I shook my head. "I just...shouldn't have drank so much last night." I answered lamely.

Zane sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Fine. Don't tell me. It's your choice."

It was quiet again. Painfully quiet. "So...how long is the drive going to take?" I asked.

His eyes twinkled mischieviously and he shrugged. "I don't know...probably shouldn't have drank so much last night..."

"That doesn't even make sense." I complained.

"Neither did your answer to my question."

It was quiet again. I sighed frustrated. Then said brattily, "Fine. Don't tell me. It's your choice."

Zane chuckled. That's right, chuckled at me. _'Well...I deserve worse...'_

Dimitri came in through the door and handed Zane some asprin. "Come on, let's move. I'll drive since I'm the least hungover between the two of us."

Our group gathered our few things and checked out of the hotel and got in the car. Dimitri didn't look at me once. The radio played and filled the car, Zane was in charge of the songs. He fell asleep and I started poking him, he didn't stir. I did it a couple more times and nothing.

_'Good. I have to talk to Dimitri about last night.'_

"Dimitri, can you turn down the radio?" I asked. He did as I asked but said nothing. "Hey can we talk a moment? About you know what?"

Dimitri glanced at me from the rearview mirror, then looked back at the road. "There's nothing to talk about. Nothing happened."

"That's not true and we both know it."

It was silent a moment. He looked over at Zane who still hadn't stirred then pulled over, turned up the radio a bit and got out of the car. I got out too. "You want to do this?" He asked, anger evident in his voice. "Fine. Last night should **never** have happened."

I chose my words carefully. "I know it shouldn't have, but that doesn't change that it did. And...I don't want to hurt Zane..."

"I don't either."

"But that doesn't change mean it'll change how we feel." I blurted out.

Dimitri looked conflicted a moment then he looked down. "Rose...we can't..." He sighed frustrated, then stared me straight in the eyes. "That was cheating what happened last night. That's a crime where I come from. One that people get tortured for."

_'That's...a bit harsh...' _"Dimitri, I didn't ask to be engaged to Zane. I don't have any feelings for him. I mean I know we use to be friends, but I don't remember that, and hey I'm sure I'd like being his friend again. But **just** a friend."

"What are you suggesting?"

"That...we talk to him. Tell him the truth. Tell him I don't have any feelings for him. That I like you." I explained.

He stared at me for a moment and his expression darkened. "Last night was a mistake. We were both drunk and weren't fully aware of what we were doing. It shouldn't have happened and we will tell him that after the oracle figures out what's wrong in that head of yours. Hell, maybe that even has something to do with it."

My eyes watered a bit. "But...Dimitri, I really like you. And...I think you like me too. I mean we-"

Dimitri cut me off. "**We**, this me and you, doesn't exist. You, Leliana, belong to Zane and Zane alone. I'm not going to lose my only best friend in the world over a drunken mistake. And don't being so willing to throw away a good guy like Zane over nothing either." He got in the car.

I got in after him and looked out the window. There was...nothing I could say.

_'Dimitri doesn't feel the same after all I guess...'_

I tried not to cry at the rejection and I suceeded for the most part. Only a few lonely tears escaped, betraying the fresh scars on my heart.

* * *

The drive went by in a blur. Zane and Dimitri took turns driving. I offered to drive but they both agreed I shouldn't since I don't actually know where we're headed. I slept on and off for the trip. When Dimitri was driving, and it was just us awake, we never spoke. When Zane was awake or when he was driving, small talk was made about weather and how close we were getting, to both the oracle and eventually home.

_'Home. The life I had seems like a distant memory now...'_

The car stopped at a resting spot and the guys got out. I followed, a bit confused. "Why did we stop?"

"For the rest of the trip, we walk." Zane said, a small smile on his lips. "Try and keep up, giggles."

_'Great.'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Walking and Talking**

The first ten minutes of walking was completely silent, with the exception of the ground crunching beneath our feet. Zane was never one to start conversation, so it was no surprise there, but Dimitri was being silent too. And Dimitri never shuts up.

_'He must be angry still...I've never seen him hold a grudge though...and honestly if anyone should be angry here it's me, I'm the one who put myself out there...'_

I shook away the thoughts. "How about we play a game?" I said, putting as much cheer into my voice as I could muster.

"Like what?" Dimitri asked, sounding bored. _'Maybe he's not angry...or maybe he's just really good at hiding it...'_

Have to stop thinking about Dimitri. It's pointless. "Well we could play 'Would you Rather' again." I suggested.

"We did that for hours on the train." Dimitri complained.

Zane spoke up. "And Dimitri's turns always disturb me. What other games do you have?"

I thought about some that I played as a kid. Red rover, mother may I, red light green light, hide and seek...but all of them involved too much movement and I don't think we have time to deviate from our path. "Hmm...well we could just ask questions. It's not really a game, but it will help pass time on this seemingly endless walk."

"I'm down for it. Dimitri?" Zane asked politely.

"Fine. Ask your stupid question."

Dimitri's words hurt, but I did my best not to let them show. "If you could have any job in the entire world, from any species, what would it be and why?" I asked.

It was quiet a moment and Dimitri spoke first, "I'd be a firefighter. Because I could cheat at it with my demon powers and be the coolest person ever." He completely half-assed that. But whatever, at least he's talking now.

"Zane?" I asked.

Zane glanced over at me for a moment then back at the road. "I'd be a policeman. But not a crooked one like you see in television. I'd be fair and just, enforcing the laws so civilization doesn't become chaos. What about you?"

I smiled as I thought about it. "I'd be famous. Like an actress, a singer if I could magically have the talent. And I'd get to be paid to have fun for my job and do interviews and it'd be so cool! But I wouldn't be greedy with it either. I'd give free autographs and donate to tons of charities, maybe even make one of my own!"

Dimitri was quiet but Zane gave me a small chuckle. "If you could play one character for a tv show, but it's the only character you could ever play, what kind of character would you be?" Zane asked.

I've been dreaming of this my entire life so I didn't need a moment to think. "I'd be the perfect girl. You know, the one who is nice and friendly to everyone, who is funny and confident and charismatic. But the one thing she wouldn't be confident about would be music, and it was her passion, but she wasn't insecure about it either. Like she just loved it so much, but it was her own, and she kept it to herself because she didn't want the world to ruin what she loved most."

After my ramble it was quiet. Then Dimitri said, "I'd be the best friend. The character who is always just that, the best friend, the support character of the main ones who is always there for them when they need him, who always has their back. The guy who doesn't mess with anyone until they fuck with his friends, then he destroys them."

"You're already that guy, Dimitri." Zane said softly. "You're my best friend. You've always had my back. Even on this...crazy adventure, as you'd put it."

Dimitri glanced at me, then at Zane, then back down the path. _'He feels guilty...God, why can't I be more like that character I want to be? Like Anne? She'd know what to do...'_ "Hey, I just answered your question. You asked it. Be more specific next time. But first, answer it yourself. What character would you want to play?"

"I'd want to play the guy who knew everything. The one who has the world, love and life in general...just all figured out." It was quiet again. I think Dimitri and I were both waiting for more, but it never came. Zane looked at both of us, "What?"

Dimitri shrugged and I spoke up, "I don't know...it's just...you always seem to know the right answer to everything. So I guess it's weird hearing you say you don't have it all figured out. That you wish you did."

Zane nodded. "It's weird hearing the once so-cocky Leliana say she's insecure too. But this world...the human race itself...has everything all messed up, doesn't it?"

"Agreed." Dimitri said flatly. "Guessing it's my turn in this stupid question game. Um...what ends in the letters u-n-t and is a four letter word for a female?"

"Cunt?" Zane asked confused. Dimitri looked at me. _'Did he really just call me a cunt?'_

My jaw dropped a bit. "What the fuck kind of question is that?"

Dimitri rolled his eyes and looked ahead. "You're both wrong. The answer was aunt. Your turn, Leliana."

"Oh come on, Dimitri. We aren't playing trivia questions, we're asking fun questions. Ask another." I argued. "And I said to call me Rose, remember?"

"It was fun to me. And when you came up with this whole stupid idea, you never said we had to ask deep, personal questions. So no. And Leliana is your real name, remember? So double no." _'God I can't believe I liked this jerk.'_

"Stop arguing, children." Zane scolded. "I'll ask another question. If you could live anywhere on this planet, where would it be and why?"

I remembered asking Dimitri this same question on the plane ride. I looked at him, and he refused to look back, and remembered what he had said. It was a farm, where the three of us would live together, off the land. It was a beautiful dream... I awaited to see if he still felt the same.

Dimitri sighed. "A farm. Because I don't want to deal with people."

_'I don't know what to think of that...does he hate people now because of me? Does he actually want to be alone?...focus, Rose.'_ "I'd say a small town or village. Where there are other people, but everyone is close and helps each other out. Somewhere pretty too, where winters aren't too long. I hate winter. What about you Zane?"

"Weirdly enough, I'd love to live in one of those big cities. Maybe Tokyo or Las Vegas. I wouldn't interact too much with people, but I enjoy watching them, and I think that'd be really fun. Plus, everything I could ever need I'd be able to get to within minutes. Whose next for a question?"

"Me." I volunteered, sick of Dimitri's negative attitude. "If you were trapped on a desert island but you could take three things with you, not including people, what would you take and why?"

"A knife, a bag of weed and a bottle of liquor." Dimitri answered. "The last two for a last hurrah and a knife to end myself."

I thought he was being a dick but Zane thought Dimitri was hilarious. He laughed. Like an actual, loud laugh. He laughed so hard his eyes started watering and he had to wipe away the tears. "Dimitri, enough with the joking around. What would you actually bring?"

"Bag of weed, lighter and a mcdonalds meal. The first two so I could get high, the mcdonalds meal for when I get the munchies. Then I'd swim off the island to the rejoin the rest of the world. You?"

It still sounded like a joke to me, but Zane took him seriously. Then I remembered how fast they can move and I realized...he actually probably could do just that and be okay. "I'd take a knife, bucket and a book. A knife and bucket for skinning my food or helping build shelter, the bucket to collect rain water since salt water is not to be consumed. And then a book for something to do."

See, that's a reasonable answer. "I'd bring a picture book of my family, a tarp and a knife. The picture book so I could remember people and have them to talk to, a tarp to collect water and to use for shelter and a knife to help hunt." I answered. "Dimitri, your turn. This time, I'd like you to ask a more specific question that has some meaning."

He glared at me. "Why the hell don't you just accept that you're Leliana and not Rose? Is that specific enough for you?" _'Ouch.'_

"Dimitri." Zane said with a warning tone.

"No, she needs to face the facts. She's about to see the oracle and get her memories back and she knows all this yet she still wants to use her stupid human name. It's dumb. And that's coming from me, so that's a pretty powerful statement." Dimitri ranted, his anger flaring. _'Ouch times a thousand.'_

"Dimitri, **enough**."

"No, Zane, it's fine." I said quietly. "He's right. You guys found me, yet even here with you I'm still trying to run. I'm trying to not be Leliana. To not be some demon princess in who knows what kind of trouble. And it's not because I'm scared, it's because I like being Rose. I like being human. And...I don't want my memories back. Even if it's just us three wandering around for the rest of our lives, going to bars or playing games, it's been...fun. And I don't want it to change."

They were both quiet. Dimitri was looking at the ground and Zane stared at me a moment. "You don't want to have to go back and be in charge of an entire species." Zane stated matter-of-factly. "Or be engaged to me."

'_Shit. How the hell do I respond to that?' _"No...I don't." I said softly, looking away from his gaze. "You're cold and quiet most of the time. Every now and then you break out and become a bit more fun, but even in those times, you're only a friend. I don't want to marry a friend I want to marry someone I'm in love with."

Dimitri snapped, "But you very well could be in love with him and not even know it because of your memories! So like it or not, Leliana, you're getting them back. You can stop being a bitch in the meantime."

My eyes watered and I breathed uneasily. "Dimitri, I appreaciate you trying to look out for me but you can stop." Zane said, his voice cold. "She was simply answering a question I asked. I expected nothing less. Let's move on, we're almost there."

The rest of the walk was in awkward silence. Zane was more distant than ever, gaze focused straight ahead at all times but if you looked in his eyes he looked like he was galaxies away. Dimitri was livid and ran ahead, leading the walk from the front, never looking back. And I just stumbled along, slowly getting more numb inside with each step.

_'What a mess...'_

Eventually, a castle appeared as the sun started to set. It was beautiful yet intimidating at the same time.

"Is this it?" I asked Zane.

He didn't answer me. We got to the doors where Dimitri was waiting for us. He knocked loudly. A few moments passed and a young boy, who looked around the age of fifteen, answered. He was dressed in a suit, his bleach blond hair swirled up in a stange hair style, his bright blue eyes staring at us expectedly. "It's about time you got here. Master has been waiting for you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Meeting the Oracle**

The boy opened the door wide for us, Zane went in first followed by Dimitri then I entered. "My name is Flloyd." The boy introduced himself, walking down a stone hallway. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Please, follow me and don't touch anything."

"We know the protocall." Zane said, his voice ice cold. _'Maybe you guys do...'_

"Pissy...that attitude won't get you far." Flloyd tsked.

The rest of the walk was quiet except for the clacking of our shoes against the stone. There were many wooden doors down the hallways, all barred and locked. Zane and Dimitri didn't seem to be fazed and I trailed behind, taking it all in. _'This is strange...'_

"Oh hello, darlings!" A woman's voice boomed.

Flloyd groaned and a woman with long blonde curls and massive curves came into view. She was wearing red dress that was tight around all her curves and flowing towards the bottom. She had bright red lipstick and pink eyeshadow and so much mascara her eyelashes were alien looking long. "Mom, what the hell are you doing? I'm WORKING!" Flloyd whined. _'Not the response I was expecting...'_

The woman ignored him and trotted over to us. She grabbed both Zane and Dimitri, one arm around each. The horrified look on their face was priceless as she pulled her unsuspecting prey to her bossom. "Oh, such pretties! Flloyd, dearie, what are they?"

"Demons, mother, now LET THEM GO! They are **GUESTS**!" Flloyd shouted at her.

"Please release us." Zane said politely.

"Today would be nice." Dimitri muttered. I stiffled a laugh.

"Guests of your father's?" She asked, getting a nod from Flloyd in response. "Oh. Oh my." The strange woman released Zane and Dimitri, who dusted themselves off and looked at her warily. "Well, let's not tell him about this, huh?" She said, giving the boys a wink.

Zane gave her a cold, blank stare and Dimitri shuddered. I couldn't stiffle my laugh anymore, it simply exploded from me. _'God...she's such a weirdo!..ahaha...'_

The woman's head whipped towards me and she glared. "And who the hell are you, harlot?" _'Me? I'm the harlot?'_

"None of your business!" Flloyd yelled. "Now go to your room!"

She pouted. "Fine! But that's no way to treat your mother!" She stomped off.

"That was so weird." I said, trying to compose myself. Dimitri nodded in agreement and Zane gave no response.

"I am **so** sorry about that. Please don't think about it or tell fath-Master." Flloyd begged.

"We won't." Zane answered simply.

"We won't?" Dimitri asked, confused.

"We don't want to piss him off, dummy." I stated.

"Oh, I don't care about pissing him off." Zane said, getting in Flloyd's face. "I don't want to wait the twenty four hours I know your 'master' is going to make us wait. You make the wait less, your secret is safe with us. You don't..." He trailed.

"Okay, okay! I'll see what I can do." Flloyd said, backing up a couple steps. "Now please, I have to get you to your rooms. We've wasted enough time."

We passed by more weird doors, Flloyd in the very front followed closely by Zane, with Dimitri and I trailing behind. Finally we reached one and Fllloyd took out a huge set of keys. He picked through them until he got the one for our door and he unlocked it. "Go on in, I'll let him know you're here."

Zane entered and Dimitri followed. I paused at the door. "Are we going to be locked in here? Because I kinda have to pee. Like it's not an emergency and I can wait probably about an hour, but I will definitely have to go before two hours are up."

Flloyd rolled his eyes. "There's a bathroom in each room, lady. And food for your stay. Get in."

_'He didn't answer the question completely...am I seriously gonna be locked in a room with two guys who are pissed off at me..?' _"But I-"

"Leliana, get your ass in here." Dimitri demanded. "It's normal protocol."

Flloyd had a big smirk on his face. _'Pompous little dick...'_ I went in through the door which was promptly slammed shut afterwards along with the locking of it. I turned around and inspected the room. There were two twin sized beds with gray covers on one side of the room. A curtain on the opposite side forming a small cubicle which I am assuming was this bathroom Flloyd mentioned. And in the last corner there was a mini fridge on an end table. A table with two chairs sat in the middle of the room on a red square carpet, a cigarette tray in the middle of it.

_'How quaint...'_ "I suggest you get some sleep, princess." Dimitri said, hopping on one of the beds. He layed down with his hands under his head and his feet kicked up on the pillows. "This is the only time you'll have to rest. After we speak with the Oracle, we're headed out to find whoever fucked up that head of yours."

Zane sat on the floor by the door, silently brooding. I walked past and opened the mini fridge. There were deli meats and cheese, lunchables, premade salad and a variety of juice boxes. I sighed and grabbed a pizza lunchable. "How long are we going to wait for the Oracle?"

"I dunno. We waited like two days last time we were here." Dimitri said, looking through his pockets. He pulled out a bag of weed. "Make the best of it."

I've never gotten high before, but if I were to ever, now would be the time. There's literally nothing else better to do. _'There's sleeping...Yeah, I think I'll do that. It's not like Dimitri and I are on good enough terms where he'd share with me and honestly, even if we were, who knows how I'll be high...'_

I sat at the table and started eating my lunchable. "Wonderful." I said sarcastically.

It was silent as I ate. "Zane, you want some?" Dimitri offered.

"No, thank you. I brought something for myself." Zane said, pulling out a package of Marlboro menthol cigarettes. I must have made a face or something because Zane glared at me. "What?"

"Nothing, I just didn't know you smoked." I said with a shrug.

It was quiet. "You have a problem with it." Zane stated, pulling one out of the back. His icy glare continued at me as he put the cigarette in his mouth and lit it by making a small fire from his fingertip.

_'Coolness of the fire factor aside...' _"No." I lied, receiving an eyebrow raise in return. "Okay, yes. Kinda. But it's none of my business." _'Minus the secondhand smoke from being in this tiny, confined room with him right now.'_

"You're engaged, dumbass." Dimitri said, grabbing the ash tray from the table and sitting next to Zane. He took a puff off his joint. "His business is yours, and yours his." Zane took a puff of his cigarette with one hand and gave a small hand gesture to Dimitri which said, 'The guy's got a point'.

I looked between the both of them, then focused on Zane. "Look, tobacco itself isn't what I have a problem with. Not even the nicotine. It's all the other shit that they put in cigarettes that I have a problem with. They're **really** bad for you. But it's your body, so it's your choice." I told him seriously. "And I would tell any friend that." I added, giving Dimitri a look.

Dimitri rolled his eyes. "But he's more than that so-Hey man, what're you doing?"

Zane had put the cigarette out in the ashtray. He leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms. "She has enough worries on her plate. I won't add my health to it." He closed his eyes.

Dimitri sighed dramatically and put out his joint. "Thanks a lot."

"Hey, I didn't say anything about weed. Honestly, I don't know too much about weed, but I know they use it medically so smoke all you want." I said, defensively. "Plus, I never said he had to stop. Or that you did, Dimitri. And why are you stopping anyways?"

"We're bro's. If he can't smoke what he enjoys, neither will I." Dimitri retorted, crossing his arms and glaring at me. _'Jesus, how is this my fault? I wasn't even going to say anything to begin with!'_

"Whatever, Dimitri. Just remember it's your choice. You are responsible for every single action you make. And no one else." I stared at him, remembering the drunken mistake kiss as Dimitri loved to put it.

Dimitri bristled, apparently remembering it was well. "Well so are you. Like, oh I don't know, running away from your entire kingdom for God knows what kind of selfish reasons?"

"Don't bring God into this." I replied, not really having anything else but that.

"THERE IS NO GOD!" _Oh shit...he's probably right...I mean angels and demons would know right?_

I stood up. "You don't have to yell."

Dimitri stood up and glared at me. "And you don't have to be a bitch, yet you do it anyways."

"How the fuck am I being the bitch here? I haven't done anything wrong and I've been a hell of a lot more honest than you-"

"Oh really? Really? Because as far as I see it, you've made up some little-"

"**Enough!**" Zane shouted. Dimitri and I both stopped and looked at him. He glared at us both pissed to a whole new level. "There is absolutely no reason for you two to be going at each other's throats. No matter what, we are all kin, we are all demons and we will treat each other with respect. If you have nothing nice to say, shut your yap. Do I make myself clear?" He asked us.

I nodded and looked over at Dimitri. Dimitri looked like a kicked puppy, scared and also for some reason sad. He bowed his head deeply for his nod.

Zane let out a sigh and just like that his anger faded as well. "Good." He crossed his arms again and leaned back against the wall. "Get some rest."

Dimitri went to one bed and I went to the other. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but it wouldn't come. It did, however, feel relaxing to just lay down and rest my body. After awhile, I could hear Dimitri's faint snoring and Zane getting up to get some food, then eating said food. Just laying there and listening was very meditative. I just barely started drifting off when Dimitri's snoring abruptly stopped.

"Zane?" He asked, his voice not affected by sleep at all. _'He was faking it? Why?_'

"Yes?"

"Look...there's something I wanted to tell you...well I don't really want to but I feel like I have to..."

I resisted the urge to sit up or make any sort of movement. _'Is he going to tell Zane about the kiss? Like I said we should? But without me? Well...maybe it's better this way...they are good friends...shit I don't know what to do...'_

"You can tell me anything." Zane said gently.

"That doesn't mean you're going to like it though. Just that you won't kill me over it." I heard him move to the little table and sit down. "And for this I kinda wish you would." My heartbeat picked up. _'Yeah, he is going to tell him.'_

Zane chuckled. "You don't know that. And you won't until you try so come on it, hit me with it."

"The reason Rose, excused me, Leliana and I have been arguing a lot is because-"

I sat up just as the door slammed open. A man with white flamboyant hair and pale blue eyes, wearing a flashy purple robe appeared. He flashed a big smile Dimitri and Zane. "Oh my two favorite little demons have come to visit me again! A little late, but dearest Flloyd has spoken so, so highly of you." His big smile turned into a smirk. "I just had to come and personally give you a kudos for your manipulation of the boy." _'So this must be the Oracle.'_

"Wait, you knew and you still came?" I asked, confused. "Wouldn't you have just made us wait longer?"

"Oh well I could do that, if you'd like-"

"No!" Dimitri and Zane both shouted at the same time.

The Oracle laughed boisterously. "Ah, but I won't. You see, you did me a favor really. Flloyd had to try and hide something from his all-knowing father, and his desperation really helped him use his powers. But unfortunately, being a little halfie, it was not enough. So he is getting some tough love and grade A punishment!"

The three of us looked at one another, but it was Dimitri who went for the bait. "Halfie?"

"Yes, half angel, half human. But it's not Flloyd that you are here to discuss, no?"

"No, it's Leliana." Zane said, pointing to me.

"Yeah, her head is all fucked up." Dimitri added.

The Oracle looked at them, then looked at me, then looked at them and then me one last time before he just completely burst out laughing. He was holding his sides, eyes watering, the whole nine yards. "Oh, this is just too precious."

"What?" I asked, annoyed. _'Seriously, how is this funny?'_

"Look, we have a little bit of money, just please-" Zane was interrupted by more laughter. He was getting irritated as well, so he became quiet and glared at the Oracle, waiting him to finish.

Once the Oracle was done laughing, he wiped his eye and sighed happily. "Tell you what, I'll give you this next bit of information, free of charge." He smirked and pointed to me. "That's not Leliana. That is just some poor, human girl."

I barely registered the look of shock on Dimitri and Zane's face before images flooded my head, overwhelming me, making me dizzy and eventually falling into darkness.


End file.
